


Spirit of Air

by Geekhyena



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Lilith, making time in the forge.  Probably the first/only smut of these two on the web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of Air

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the Foglios own the characters/'verse, I just play around in it.

Lilith set down the bucket of cold water she’d carried into the forge and walked up to her husband, twining her arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. He set down the tongs he’d been using and turned around, the low rumble that was his laugh shaking his chest. “Agatha’s assisting with the late dissection tonight, the mold needs to cool before you can take out the new parts, and I,” she purred, “have not seen you all day.” She buried her face in his chest. He smelled like sweat, leather, and the heat of the forge, and her hands moved to unfasten the ties on his heavy smith’s apron. He could feel her smirk against his chest, the teasing way she unbuttoned his shirt, and Lilith could feel the low rumble that was his laugh resonating between them.

He pulled back a bit and smiled, pausing her and motioning for her to undress, as he didn’t want to get her clothes dirty. He still used a slate and chalk sometimes, especially when dealing with customers, but over the years they’d become so accustomed to each other that they could read each other almost perfectly. She carefully folded her blouse and skirt out of the way before starting on her chemise and drawers, and by the time she had finished, he’d laid out his apron, clean side up, on an empty spot of his workbench, and his pants and trousers were set atop the anvil. 

He lifted her up, a surprised laugh escaping her lips as he set her down on the workbench, and proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, leaving soft little smears of grease and oil where his hands touched her skin. She repaid him with equal fervor, planting soft kisses along his stitches, licking and biting the spots she knew would make him gasp with pleasure. His hands reached her thighs, carefully spreading them apart, and as he leaned in, she gently ran her tongue along the curve of his ear, enjoying the way his breath was hot in her ear as he slid inside her. 

They rocked together like that, her legs wrapped around his waist, one of his massive hands gripping her hip, the other gently kneading a breast as she moaned and gasped against him, thankful for the thick walls of the forge serving as a sound barrier to the outside. He loved it when she was loud, and so she was loud for the both of them, clinging to him as she rolled her hips against him, matching him thrust for thrust as she balanced on the edge of the workbench. They took their time, enjoying the closeness, the reactions they got from each other, the slow kindling of the fire between them until at last it was too much, and Lilith arched against him as a bolt of pleasure ran through her. Her walls clamped down around him, and after a few hard, frantic thrusts, he was climaxing inside her with a low groan. 

She lay back against the worktable, disengaging herself from him, as she sighed happily, stretching as she got to her feet. “I’ll start some water so we can both get cleaned up,” she said, tucking her outfit under her arm and heading back into the house. He blew her a kiss as he began to collect his clothes and tidy up his tools. Given what Lilith’s idea of “cleaning up” was likely to be, perhaps it was for the best that Agatha wouldn’t be back until late.


End file.
